Such a fixture is known from the document DE-A1-39 07 892 or from KUGLER's catalogue published May 1, 1988 and describing a sanitary fixture comprising a water outflow tube for mixed water in a threaded engagement with the body and surrounded by a decorative sleeve, the latter being tightly applied against the body of the fixture by means of a screw and bolt device pressing against the water outflow tube.
Such a sanitary fixture has significant drawbacks; the fixing of the sleeve is tedious, its shape is complicated on the one hand to adapt exactly to the body of the fixture and on the other hand because of the need to apply it with a tight fit on this body. Further, the joint between the body and the sleeve is always an area where dirt accumulates readily and which is difficult to clean.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary fixture of this type, which avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks, reduces manufacturing costs and facilitates even further the assembling and maintenance operations.